Harry and Hermione: The truth unfolds
by Mistress-of-chapters
Summary: Harry sees something in Hermione. Is it Love? Is it Passion? Read to find out. Warning: Ratings go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione: The Truth Unfolds  
  
Disclaimer: You know who owns the characters...blah blah.blah.. Now let's start the story!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Harry's last year at school. He had to tell his long time crush how he really feels about her. He could feel more a crush for her; he could feel love in her. Every time he stared in her eyes she stared back. Of course it's rude to stare, but when they stared at each other, they don't care whatever others think. They just want to do that forever.  
  
Harry has to go to Diagon Alley to buy his things for Hogwarts. He sees Ron, with his family.  
  
"Harry!! Long time no see!!" Ron hugged Harry as if he was a plush doll. "Ron, not that hard...I can't breathe!!" Ron broke the hug and said," C'mon Harry!! Let's go see Hermione!!" Ron tugged Harry at his shirt and Harry followed, wishing Ron would let go. At last they got to Hermione.  
  
"Harry...uh...um..hi..?" Hermione waved a little bit, trying not to show herself blushing. "Hi Hermione!! Oh, How are you?" Harry hugged Hermione as Hermione's face turned red. " Uh..Harry...*cough*..not that hard.." " Oh..sorry." Harry let go of Hermione and stared at her.( A/N: Hermione's Harry's crush.) Hermione stared back. Oh..I wish this day won't last.. Harry snapped back to reality. " Harry!! Mione!! Look over here!!" Harry and Hermione looked to where Ron was pointing. "What is it Ron?" Harry asked. " It's a cute little owl with stripes of Gray and Black!" " Hey. ..That voice...Lav!!!" Hermione hugged her friend as she returned the hug. "Mione, I thought you wouldn't recognize me with this short hair!!" Lavender cried. " Well, how can I not recognize my best bud?" Hermione chuckled. " C'mon Herm. Let's go see Parvati!!" Hermione stepped a couple pf steps but stopped in her tracks. " Um.Harry? Ron? You guys wanna come?" " Sure we will Hermione!" Hermione's face turned into a shade of red. " Hiya guys!!" Parvati looks different as usual, she has long Red streaked hair. " Whoa!! What's about the sudden change?" Ron looked surprised seeing Parvati like that. " Oh come on Ron. A girl has to change her appearance sometimes , you know?" Parvati looked puzzled as Ron asked crazy questions. " Um..Hermione...could I talk to you for a minute?" " Uh.sure.." Hermione was puzzled, but she still followed Harry.  
  
After they got to a broom closet, Harry took hold of Hermione's hand. " Hermione, I've been willing to tell you this, so I'll say it. Hermione...I...I..I..uh...I,I,I love you." Hermione looked surprised. Harry could see tears welling up in Hermione's eyes. " Harry, I also have something to tell you too...I love you, too." Harry was so happy he leaned in for a gentle, passionate,  
  
( A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! I love these cliffhangers. Anyway, I'll continue til I get to write it. Bye!!(() 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This is obviously the next to that Gentle Passionate thingy you were  
waiting for. Well, here it comes.  
Chapter 2  
Kiss. Hermione opens her eyes and stares at Harry adoringly. " Harry, did  
you really..I can't believe..Harry?" Harry took at look at his best friend.  
He just kissed her and he didn't even notice a change. He still feels love  
in his heart. And that love was for Hermione.  
" Yes I did Herm. I really did that. And meant that.I love you." Hermione  
continued to stare at Harry. She quickly cleared up her mind and asked  
Harry ," Harry, since the ' Coming back to Hogwarts' ball is near, I was  
wondering, would you want to be my partner for the dance?" Harry stirred.  
But then he played what she said to him again and again. I also have  
something to tell you Harry..I love too. " I will go to the dance with you  
Hermione." Hermione grinned. She kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry  
grinned back. " Come on Hermione, they're probably looking for us." "  
You're right Harry." Harry had silly questions in his head, like If  
Hermione and himself gets married what would they call their children?  
Harry just cleared away his thoughts and took Hermione's hand and walked  
with her to the common room.  
  
(A/N: Sorry TearzNDreams, since you're the only one reading here, I didn't  
get to do those changes you told me about at school. I had to hurry or else  
I won't get in my cousin's van to go to my auntie's house for a party.  
Bye!!() 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Mornin' Harry!!" Harry gave a large yawn and sighed. "Hi Ron. I'm not in the mood today for games..." "Oh, come on Harry! Don't be such a party pooper!!"Harry got out of bed and followed Ron. Harry didn't notice where they were going, but he just went along. His vision was blurry, and when Ron opened a door all he could see were people wearing pink pajamas and different colors of hair. Black, Blonde, but then he stopped in front of a blurry person with white pajamas, brown eyes, and brown bushy hair. "Hello? I can't really see properly you know--'" The mysterious person took something from a red haired guy's hand and put it on Harry. He knew it was his glasses. btu then when he saw the person he was waiting to know.."Hello, my name's--Hermione?" Harry said in wonder. "Of course Harry." Hermione raised one eyebrow in question. "But, you're in pajamas and every girl in Gryffindor is here and-- Ron, are we in....THE GIRLS COMMON ROOM?!" "Uh, maybe, maybe not..." "RON!! Just answer me!! Are we--" Harry's words were cut off when Hermione put her finger on Harry's lips."Shhh Harry, the professors will hear us!" Harry stared at Hermione's brown eyes. "Ok...." "Uh, Lavender, can I talk to you, PRIVATELY?" "Sure Ron...sure." Ron took Lavender's hand and went to the back of a closet. " Lavender, haven't you seen anything....different with Harry and Hermione?" "Well, yeah, but not that much, I mean, they're acting like...OH!" " Acting like what?" "They're acting like a couple, if that's ok with you. 'Cause I know you really like Herm, and she--" " I don't like her anymore. I like someone, new. I like you." " I like you too you know, I really do." They leaned in and kissed. " Well now that's done with, let's figure out how to bring the two loverbirds to spill." Ron nodded and held Lavender's hand. They walked together to the Girls Common Room.   
  
(A/N:Sorry ppl!! I had to make it short cause I don't have any time to make it longer!! Don't worry, I'll try to make the other chapters longer!! Bye!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Ppl, I didn't get updated 'cause my internet's broken, so....yeah. Hope you all would like this one....I suppose....-_-.....Anyway, enjoy the Fanfic!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione was humming "The Gift" until Harry came in with a grin. "What's wrong....I mean, what's so good about this day?" Hermione asked Harry smiling weakly. Harry raised one eyebrow. " Well, I've been invited to a meeting of young witches and wizards today. The note said that I should come with a partner. Not a wizard, but a witch."Hermione was puzzled. "Here, I'll even prove it to you." Hermione listened attentively. " You are cordially invited to a meeting of young wizards and witches." Harry said in a fancy, but silly tone. " A guest and you shall enjoy the sights, the events, and music we have prepared. Our owls are waiting for a reply. Thank You. Yours truly, Master Randolf Bellingham." After Harry said that, he coughed a little because of his high tone. "Bravo!! Bravo!! Encore!!" Hermione said. Harry bowed in front of her. Hermione giggled. "So, will you come?" Harry was now kneelingand pleading in front of her. "Certainly, Harry, or should I say, Mr.Potter?" Harry had a sarcastic frown on his face. "Now you just sound like Malfoy."   
  
Hermione giggled while Harry did different voices like Malfoy's.   
  
A/N: Ppl!! I am not very happy about this whole fic and all, but I have duty in the choir hall, so toodles( I did not just say that.)! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to make a next chapter, but I have been busy practicing with the choir for Valentine's Day.....I am tired, yet still willing to write a fanfic. Here's your 4th chapter!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry woke up with a normal smile, a normal look, and a normal face. The only difference it makes is that Hermione kisses him every morning. It didn't seem different though, as if they had been steady. Harry met up with Hermione on the way to Potions class. When Prof.Snape saw them, he looked disgusted. "Well now we have our 'fashionably late' students, we shall begin with our Eucalyptus leaves." He took a couple of leaves and dunked them in the cauldron filled with bats tails and eyes of newts. Snape was babbling things wile Harry sat right next to Hermione. Harry started whispering lover things to Hermione. Hermione giggled.Snape caught them not paying attention. " Well then, Mister Potter, I expect you know the answer to my question?" Harry stared at Hermione giving her the what-do-I-tell-him look. Hermione mouthed the words 'ask him the question, i don't know' to Harry. Harry asked Snape what the question was. "Mr.Potter, the question, for the last time, is what do you put after you dunk the Eucalyptus leaves?" answered Snape in a stern voice. Harry looked back at Hermione and watched as she mouthed the words to him. "Well, Mr.Potter?" Harry read the words and answered. " You put a splash of dragonberry juice in..?" "Well, for once, Mr.Potter, you are right." said Snape, walking towards the front of the class. Harry sighed in relief. He mouthed thanks to Hermione. After class, Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione, hand-in-hand with Lavender. "Good show you put up there, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. " Thanks bud, but I couldn't have done it without the help of Hermione." Harry grinned at Hermione as she grinned back. "Oooh, Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree,k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Harry and Hermione just ignored them.   
  
A/N: I know, I know, I didn't make much, but that's all I can give before my violin lessons start. CYA! 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hiya guys, and BooksCleverness, thanks for your support! I'm very, very sorry if I didn't catch up because I have been very, very busy lately. I hope( and will try) to make these chapters longer. I didn't check my e-mail either, so please, to anyone who will make a review to my fic, please, do not rush me. I am a human being just like you. So, if you'd excuse me, I'll try to squeeze a few words to this space other than Author's Notes. Enjoy!pant pant)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry and Hermione have been really close lately, but after a few weeks, Hermione was being seen alone, without Harry. Some students think that she will be alone, too, during the Grand Annual Witches and Wizards Ball. Ron and his partner, Lavender, are coming, so are Professor McGonnagall and Professor Dumbeldore. Some kids even expected more from the forever loving couple which might have been, broken up, by such a tremendous force, which is jealousy. Ever since Harry was paired with Cho Chang for dissecting a tigerlily frog, Harry is been hanging around her, which made Hermione's life miserable. She was supposed to be with him, and like they promised, together, forever, no matter how far. Soon enough we'll know how touching their break up is, if I, Geraldine Flabbstine, will figure out.  
  
-Geraldine F.-  
  
More in the next issue of Teen Witch Daily.  
  
Hermione's reaction to this column was shocking. She couldn't let a fib make Harry and her relationship break. Harry's grasp to her hand got tighter. "I.....I don't know what to say....." Harry eyed her. "You don't have to say anything. It's not true, so we don't have to worry about it." Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry played with her hair a little, then whispered," Nothing's going to break us apart. Nothing."  
  
In the end,   
  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
(A/N: Not shabby, I hope. Anyway, I am still looking forward to the time when I will write lengthening chapters. Bye!!! ) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hiya! I'm in a really good mood because.....well, I don't know why......anyway, I just showed my fanfic to my 23-year old cousin, Marko, who works in a game shop in Seattle. Guys, don't even think of asking me to persuade my cousin to buy anything for you 'cause he only gives on certain occasions like Christmas. Tough luck, Trang. She's my cousin's girlfriend. She lives in San Diego, so I don't see her much.....but my cousin gives her a gift any day he wants.......Why the heck am I talking about my cousin?! Okay, okay, you know the drill......Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he quickly got dressed, went downsatirs, and ran to the Common Room in his favorite chair, just to see Crookshanks lying on it. Harry sighed, then ran out the room and headed to the Great Hall.   
  
Harry sat right in the middle of Ron and Hermione, then dug in to the bunch of food in front of him. "Harry," Hermione said in a small voice,"aren't you forgetting something?" Harry stopped and looked at Hermione and laid down his fork. "Of course, Hermy." said Harry, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. He placed her face nearer to his and pushed her into a deep kiss. "Well.....I must say........it tasted like breakfast."said Hermione, giggling. Soon, a soaked and snowy white owl swooped down bringing a wet piece of parchment tangled in its leg. "Hedwig!" Harry shouted as the owl came closer. "Harry, she's soaked! Should I use a Heating Charm on her?"asked Hermione, completely worried. "Sure, do it after I take this,"said Harry, gesturing to the piece of parchment,"off her. I think you should use it to heat the parchment up too." After Hermione was finished heating uo Hedwig and the parchment, she passed time away by whispering to Hedwig while Harry read the newly heated parchment. "What does this mean?" asked Harry, as Hermione stepped closer to Harry and took the letter. " Well, let's see, Dear Mr.Harry Potter, as we informed you, you are invited to the Grand Annual Witches and Wizards Ball. But we forgot to inform you, that the invitation is not valid until you grades are high enough. We will accept an Average, but an Outstanding will be better. We'd rather advise you to take extra lessons then take the I.V.P.s( Invitation Validation Test) so that you can enter the Bellingham Palace for the ball. We had already owled your Professors that you will take tests exactly 3 days before the Ball. Your partner, Mrs.Hermione Granger......Potter?!" Hermione looked at Harry. " Uhm, okay, read on...." Harry didn't seem to answer Hermione's questioning look. "Anyway, your partner, Ms.Hermione Granger (Hermione corrected it with self-correct quill)will not have to do this, because of her high standards('Wow, high standards!' Hermione unsurprisingly said)and advanced studies. Please owl us when the testing has begun. Thank you. Yours Truly, Master Randolf Bellingham." Hermione began rereading it over and over. "Well, I really think you do have to do what they advised you to do, well, because, they're right. I really think you should take extra lessons."said Hermione." Well, okay, anything you say, I trust and believe in. " Harry answered. Ron and Lavender giggled while Ginny and Seamus laughed. "What?" Harry asked them, which actually made them be silenced. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and they walked out the Great Hall and headed for the old beech tree they used to lie under, so did his father and his friends. Now he had known what it meant...."Harry? Do you want to sit in the sun or what?" Harry snapped back to reality. "Oh....sure Hermy. Sure..."Harry sat down with Hermione, looking at her beautiful brown eyes and her glossy pink lips, oh how tempting it would be to kiss her again... "Harry, you ok?" Harry seemed hypnotized by her beauty, Hermione knew only one way of waking him up in his daydream: kiss him. If it won't work, nothing will. Hermione slowly, very slowly, got nearer, closed her eyes, and finally, kissed him. It was even more passionable than their first kiss, her tongue was tangled with his. Soon, with a flick of Harry's wand, they were in a dimly lit room filled with aroma candles and a soft, silky, white bed. Harry laid Hermione on it, and continued to kiss, still, tongues tangled, Hermione undid Harry's shirt, while he undid hers. He slowly undid the first clasp of Hermione's bra until....."Harry!!Hermione!! Where are you two?"Ginny's voice began to fill the room. They slowly got apart, then, dressed up fast. Harry made the room hidden, and Hermione and Harry sat on their favorite Common Room chairs. "Oh! There you are! RON!LAVENDER!FOUND THEM!!"Ginny shouted. "Ginny! Keep it down!"Ron said while Lavender and him ran in the room. "So...."Ron said looking around for any clues about what they had done," whatcha doin'?" Hermione and Harry said in unison, "Nothing!" Ron kept looking around but stopped, looking stunned, and asked," What is this doing in here?" Ron was holding a gummi bear in his hand. "We...we didn't eat. Um, we were, we were um...." "studying!"Hermione finally said, just to save the sentence. "OK, for what?" Ron asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Um, for, for, the I.V.T.s!" Harry blurted. Hermione sighed."Harry, it's I.V.P.s, not I.V.T.s..."Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well then,"said Ron, starting a different conversation,"let's study!" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender sat in a circle. Hermione, Harry, and the others said,"Accio backpacks!" All their backpacks came flying down the marble stairs. Finally, they started studying. Ron was going nowhere, but with Lavender and Ginny's help, he did. Harry had a hard time too, but at least Hermione was there to help. " I know I could always count on you Hermy."whispered Harry to Hermione's ear. " You're Welcome" whispered Hermione back. They began to kiss, broke apart, then studied, again.  
  
(A/N: Okay, it was actually based on my cousin and his girlfriend, you know. Bye!!:)-xp) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Heya! I just well.........'finished' my fic late, so, here ya go!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
There Harry was, standing in front of what looked like a large snake, a Hungarian Horntail, and dementors. The dementors were cornering him, sucking more happiness out of him. Slowly, slowly, he felt cold and darkness spreading through him....... he heard a shriek of pain...........but something bright and angelic stepped out of the darkness.......it reached out its hand and said," Harry, hold on to yourself. Reach out to the light, Harry. Reach into the light." Harry stretched his hand out and held the other hand stretched out. "Now Harry, your dreams will all come true. Harry....Harry...."  
  
"HARRY?! Wake up!!" Harry saw a blurry figure shaking him and the figure had flaming red hair. "Harry, here..." By the looks of it, Ron was the one who gave Harry's glasses. "Thanks." Harry said, while he was putting his glasses on. "Look Harry, you were having a dream......I think it was between a nightmare, and a wondrous dream, was it Seamus?"Ron asked Seamus looking at Harry anxiously. "Yeah. I thought you were having a fit there."Seamus looked at Harry anxiously, too. Ron cut the silence. "Hey Harry, let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast."   
  
(Great Hall)  
  
"Harry!! Harry!! Sit here! " Harry glanced in the way of Hermione and Ginny. He sat right next to Hermione, as Ron wheeled his way to Lavender. Harry and Hermione was in a deep coversation, as Ron joked with Ginny and Lavender. Harry noticed Ginny look back at the Slytherins table. She was looking at Draco longingly, as Draco blew her kisses while no one was looking. Harry did a double take at the teachers table, then looked back at Hermione. "Harry, look! Dumbeldore! He's going to make an announcement!" Harry glanced at Dumbeldore. "Good Morning, Houses, Teachers, Ghosts! Yes, I know this is a very down time to give an announcement, but as we all know, the Yule ball is coming up, as the Grand Annual Witches and Wizards Ball At Master Bellingham's Palace. Those who have been invited are not going to attend classes, or do tests( Hermione whispered" No!")," Dumbeldore paused,"at their own will." Dumbeldore finished, with a reassuring look at his face. "That is all, and you shall continue with your enjoyment." Dumbeldore sat down, and continued eating. He looked at Hagrid, who looked very happy indeed, then started eating. After eating, Hermione nodded at Harry and they headed for McGonagall. Harry and Hermione glanced back at Ginny, and they saw her kissing Draco. He looked at her devilishly, as she did too. He flicked his wand and they dissapeared. "I bet they're in a room making love right now." Hermione muttered. Harry looked at Hermione, and she grinned. They headed for McGonagall's office right ahead. "Well, Mr.Potter, Ms.Granger, I suppose you know why you are here?"McGonagall asked them. "Uhm, sure, I have to study for my I.V.P.s....ow!(Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs)....I mean I.V.T.s."Proffesor McGonagall gestured them to the seats, where Harry and Hermione sat. "Here you might find a little piece of parchment that you must fill out for the tickets. " McGonagall handed them a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry took it and started answering questions. The first question was ' Are you and your partner over the age of 13? '. Hermione looked at her watched and looked back at Harry. "Harry, try and hurry up, we've only got 15 minutes til' Charms." Hermione said as Harry was answering the last question. "Done!" Harry handed the parchment to Professor McGonagall, and she placed it in the Floo network teleporter. " Bellingham Palace! " With a wave of her wand, the parchment disappeared. "Whoa.."Hermione heard Harry whisper. "Well then, Ms.Granger, Mr.Potter, get along now. You two are going to be late for Charms with Professor Flitwick." said McGonagall. She tutted them toward the door and they stepped out of her room. "So..........you don't mind if we're a little late for Charms, are you?"asked Harry, looking at Hermione seducingly. "No.....of course not, Harry."answered Hermione, the same way Harry said to her. "Well, then, I guess you don't mind if we make out for a while, right?" Harry asked, pinning her to the wall. "I 'll love it even more, Harry..."said Hermione, sliding her arms to Harry's neck. Harry started kissing Hermione's neck, moved up and tried to enter Hermione's mouth with his tongue. He finally entered, and his tongue got entwined with Hermione's tongue. When they got deeper, they heard footsteps getting closer and closer. They broke the kiss, grinned at each other, and ran to their dormitory.   
  
(A/N: I'm so sorry I wasn't so updated lately. I'm still looking for my other fics I lost, so, oh, don't bother. Anyway, hope u enjoyed it! O yea, congrats and this fic is dedicated to Witch of the web1!) 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Okay, I'm going to make this Author's Note short, so, enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Soon it was winter and the last day of testing for the I.V.T.'s. Harry passed all of them, well, except Potions. Snape hardly got to believe that Harry passed his test. Harry swore he heard Snape mutter," Hell to Minerva....to Albus Dumbeldork too......" Harry just rolled his eyes and walked on. The ball was extremely wonderful. Hermione wore a silky violet dress with velvet lining. She had her hair in a french bun. She wore a little bit of make up, which she didn't do herself, but Lavender( ' You look wonderful! But are you sure you don't want darker make-up?') did it. She wore a pair of glass slippers that were her mothers, and , amazingly, it fits. Harry thought she looked angelic. With the look of an angel in her eyes, her hair, her smile...( Now Harry, stick to the story...don't daydream.)... and that annoying author in every corner...(Now that is getting too far, Harry. Behave this instant!) whatever. Anyway, she looked angelic as ever. Harry was wearing a maroon dress robe, a pair of brown shoes that Harry...well....he borrowed it from a certain friend of his who happens to be...well, supernatural. Harry asked Ron if he could at least try and tame that wild hair of his with everything they could, but unfortunately, Harry's hair is one of the unstoppable things like tornadoes and little sisters. When Harry was waiting in the Common Room in front of the marble stairs, he watched Ron play chess with Neville. "Hey, are you sure you're allowed to do that technique?"Neville asked Ron. "Yes mate, sure, I can do any ouch!! technique I want."answered Ron. Harry saw Ron smirk at Harry and he smirked back. Harry turned back at the marble stairs and heard voices and footsteps going down the stairs. "Lavender, oh, it's wonderful and all, but-" "Oh come on Hermione, you can't do that look with out a little dab of make-up!" "You call this 'a little' dab of make-up? I almost look like a clown in this light.." "Hermione, only in that light. I mean, here, I can see a beautiful princess in a purple dress." "Oh, I know you don't really mean that, Lavender, I mean, what will Harry think of me? I'll bet a clown.." "Oh come on, keep your spirits up, tell me the truth, are you crazy over him?" "Well, um, okay, I really am crazy for him, I mean, ever since--second--year..." "Hi Harry!" Harry looked at the pair of women, Lavender, wearing a blue dress and Hermione wearing a purple one. Harry stepped aside for Ron and watched as Ron bowed in front of her and Lavender curtsied for him. When Ron walked near the door, Ron winked at Harry and Lavender mouthed to Hermione, ' See? He thinks you're beautiful!'. Harry turned to Hermione in time to see Hermione mouthing to Lavender, ' How do you know?' but stopped and blushed madly. " Why I agree with Lavender, you do look beautiful." Hermione blushed even more and said, " Well, I should say, you look charming." Harry copied Ron, he bowed in front of Hermione and let out a hand. "May I?" Hermione curtsied and took his hand." Sure." They danced all night and when Harry dipped her at the strike of 12:00 P.M., He kissed her. It had been the best night of his life.   
  
It was the last 4 months of the school year, and Hermione was called on by Professor McGonagall. When Hermione came back, she had the most puzzled face she could ever have. She sat down beside Harry, covered her face in her hands, and sobbed. Harry rubbed her back in soothing circles. He began cooing to her. He knew it wouldn't help, because her sobs got even worse. Harry hugged her tightly, and she cried in Harry's chest, and Harry kissed her forehead and rubbed her back again. Harmione looked up at him, smiled meekly, and barely talked but squeaked, " Thank you Harry." Harry opened his mouth to ask why she was crying, but closed it and ignored the thought. At night, Harry was awoken from his sleep by soft sobbing. Harry got out of his room and knocked on Hermione's door. Hermione stopped sobbing and Harry opened her door. Her sat on her bed and hugged her. " 'Mione, why are you crying?" Hermione looked up at him, and looked away. " 'Mione.." "Harry, you don't want to know...Harry, I can't just tell you..." "Hermione, if you love me, you'd tell me the truth." Hermione looked at Harry 's eyes and said," Harry, I j-just read the book of prophecies." Harry urged Hermione to go on. " I-I saw the p-part ab-bout Vold-demort..." She began crying. She stopped, wiped her tears away, and went on. " H-He'll k-kill y-you......h-he'll t-take o-over....." "He'll take over what?" Hermione choked on something, then talked. " H-he'll t-take o-over m-my body....." Harry looked at her, completely in disbelief. " I knew, I shouldn;t have said that! I couldn't have done that! I...." "Shh, Hermione, shh........I would have known that myself, Hermione. It's none of our fault. Do you know why he would do that?" Hermione nodded. "Why?" "B-because he knows th-that y-you l-love me t-too damn m-much..." Harry kissed her neck and said, " It's okay, you'll be safe in my hands."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. " I don't have to ask Snape to teach you Occlumency, do I?" Hermione looked at him and giggled softly. "Do you know when this will happen?" "No, but I only read that it won't be today..." Hermione was sliding her hand to Harry's neck. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek teasingly, then slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione's mouth was demanding for an entrance and when his mouth opened, she explored the wonderful feeling of it. Hermione hitched up her skirt, and Harry slowly slid his hand through her nightdress and reached her bra clasp. He undid it all, and they both gasped for breath. "Her..mione...?" "It's okay......." They kissed again, deeper, and Harry felt Hermione's hand slide and remove her bra. She removed her nightdress, only to reveal her breast, and her black underwear. Harry's hand crept to her waist, then to the rim of her underwear, and began to pull it down and both gasped for breath again. "Harry , can I..?" Harry nodded as she slid her hands down to Harry's pants, slowly pulling them down to show his boxers. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, and hand sliding to his boxers, pushing them down, and leaving them on the floor. She grasped Harry's erection, and Harry cupped her breast in his hand. He decided to lick the round part of her nipple for starters. Then, slowly, he sucked her nipple and she moaned in excitement. Harry and Hermione began to make love. 


	10. Chapter 10 at last XD

Chapter 10

The next morning, Harry found himself alone in the bed. As he got out of bed, he saw traces of blood on the sheets. Harry quickly ran out of the room and looked for Hermione. He was in the hall when he saw Ron and Lavender right in front of McGonagall's office. "Ron, Lavender, have you seen...." Harry paused for he saw Ron comforting Lavender, not minding his now tear stained shirt. "What happened?" asked Harry. "Haven't you heard? Attacks have been going on at night. Somebody killed Lavender's little cousin while she was sleeping." Answered Ron. " She was just in first year!" sobbed Lavender. "Listen, Hermione's been missing." Said Harry. "What?!" said Ron. "You should tell Mc---Hello Professor." Professor McGonagall just came out of her office with Professor Dumbeldore. "Mr. Potter, I think it is time to tell you." Said Prof. McGonagall. "Yes, we shall talk in a more private place." Said Dumbeldore and with that they apparated to Dunbeldore's office. "Has Miss Granger told you yet?" asked Dumbeldore. "Yes. She has told me about Voldemort going to take over he body. But you don't understand! She's-""Missing. We know. It is what the prophecy had said, The chosen one's beloved is to be ruled over by the Dark Lord. "said McGonagall, sighing. " We believe she is in the Chamber of secrets, to awaken the evil inside." Said Dumbeldore. "I have to get out of here. I have to get Hermione back." Said Harry, standing up to get out of the room, but Dumbeldore stopped him. Harry gave him a glare and stiffened up buT Dumbeldore placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Be Careful." Harry softened up and smiled. Dumbeldore got out of the way and Harry stepped into the Gargoyle. His last few words were, " I'll be back." ( Wow....I turned Harry into Arnold Schwargenneger..or however you spell that.)

Hermy's POV

################################

**I can't go on......anymore......get out Voldemort, get out....** Thought Hermione. She figured out today was the day of Judgment for Harry. Once she reached the chamber, she knelt down and silently cried. " I can't do this....I can't kill Harry......I just can't...." she wiped away her tears and carefully took out the dagger she used, or Voldemort used, to kill Lavender's cousin. "I didn't mean it, Lavender, I really didn't..." She placed the dagger on top of her hand.

"Here, is for Ron..."Hermione slashes a cut on her hand with a ruby encrusted dagger. "Here....is..for..Lavender....." she creates another cut, only deeper."And here", Hermione puts down her bloody hand,"is for Harry." She points the dagger towards her heart before...........

"HERMIONE!! NO!!"came a voice. Hermione glanced at Harry, Ron, and Lavender as they ran to her.

"No.......guys....don't come near me.......no..........GET AWAY FROM ME!!"cried Hermione."It's not safe......Harry, Ron , Lav, you'll get...." Before Hermione even finished her sentence, her eyes went wide open. "Her...mione?" Ron whispered. Hermione screamed with rage that it shook the whole chamber. They saw Hermione cover her face in her hands. "Herm, is everything...all...right?"asked Lavender. "Oh sure, yes, everything is all right..."they heard Hermione say in a muffled voice."Everything is all right,"she stood upright to show her brown-now-bloody-red eyes"that is, for me."

Her eyes had slits for pupils very much like a cat. "No......Voldemort!" "Yes,In the flesh, only, Mr.Potter......in your beloved one's flesh. Pretty perfect, I tell you. After I take over her body, I'll put her under the impediment curse and let her kill you all, one...by....one."

"Get your own body, you git!"roared Harry. "Ah,ah,ah, you wouldn't want your fiancee to hear you talk to her like that, would you?" Harry fell silent but still glaring at Voldemort's eyes, even though he was in Hermione's body, he was still itching to kill him. "Now, let's get started, shall we? First of all, I don't need a little red head around me...' With a wave of a finger, Voldemort sent Ron flying towards the wall, hitting himself with great impact. "Same thing with a brunette, eh?(A/N: Aah! Voldy went Canadian!...'Shut Up!'....ok, back 2 the story..)" Voldemort waved his finger again, and sent Lavender soaring through the air, and hitting herself right next to Ron. "Now all I have left is little Mr.Potter. Ah, yes, The Boy-Who-Lived, the one who caused me to find ANOTHER LIVING BODY!" said Voldemort, glaring at Harry. "Now, have a seat, will you?" Voldemort waved his hand and sent Harry to the stone chair. He waved his hand again and strapped Harry to it. Voldemort beckoned the chair to him. " Well, as now shall be it, the end, of the Boy-Who-Live. You shall be the Boy-Who-Lived no more..." Voldemort summoned an emerald encrusted dagger to him. When he was about to strike Harry with it, He stopped. He dropped the dagger and held his head in his hands(A/N: yeah, I know it was Hermione's body, but I didn't know what to call it. Should I do ti like this?: 'Voldemort held Voldemort's head in his hands' or Voldemort held Hermione's head in his hands'.....w/e). He screamed in agony. He dropped to the marble floor as the stone chair finall let go of Harry. Harry knelt beside Hermione's lifeless body. It was silence. But then, something broke the silence.

"NO, VOLDEMORT! GET OUT OF MY BODY!!"Harry heard Hermione's voice scream.

"SHUT UP, YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL, YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME!"came Voldemort's voice.

"JUST GET OUT!!" answered Hermione.

"SHUT UP , YOU GIT!" shouted Voldemort.

"HARRY....HARRY.....IF YOU'RE NEAR ME.......I"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

"HARRY, I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, Hermione's body became lifeless again.

"Hermione, I love you too..."said Harry. He brushed away some of Hermione's hair off her face and kissed her tenderly.

As Harry walked away to Ron and Lavender's unconscious bodies, Harry heard....

"Harry?"

Harry quickly turned and ran to Hermione's body. She had her eyes open, and, as Harry saw, her cinnamon brown eyes were back with no single trace of a red mark.

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her as if he had never kissed before.

" I love you, principessa, mi amore, bella-"

"Harry, just call me Hermione."

"That works for me."

(A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry Lannie! I didn't get to keep my promise! Unfortunately my mom told me right after you called that we have to go somewhere. Aww, I don't really know how to repay you, well....yeah. All I can say is that there are 2 more stories ( or more, I'm not sure, my cousin's in charge of one) to go. ï Peace? LOL, Bye! – MisstressofChapters-)


	11. The Last Chapter aka We are with you all

(A/N: Yo all.......I have no time to talk though...but the 9 PARAGRAPH CHAPTER I wrote got deleted...somehow....I know it wasn't my cousin.......I'm sure.......very, very sure....anyways, I don't have any time to do my chappies longer, so sorry, and I really have to rush...nywayz, chapter 11 up...yawn I am so tired....Oh yes dudes, I am becoming a lot more serious about fics, so no more 'ha-ha's' or anything....I think...)

Chapter 11

"Harry James Evans Potter, please come up in front."

Harry Potter stood up and looked at all the happy and applauding students around him. Voices cheering "HARRY! HARRY!" was heard from every corner. Harry James Potter, was finally graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mr. Potter, I am greatly enjoyed to tell you that you are now a graduate of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please accept your token of appreciation for being a hero of this school, for 6, no, 7 years a row even in your early years. We hope to see you fulfill your upcoming duties on whoever you want to be. An Auror, a Professor, a member of the Ministry, whichever you choose, We are with you all the way."

Dumbeldore took a golden medal from a levitating pillow, and placed it around Harry's neck.

"Now you truly know who you really are, Harry James Evans Potter."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore's spectacled eyes.

"You are who you want to be, and whoever that may be, we do not betray your choose, we accept whatever it may be. Once again, We are with you all the way."

"Now I present, our newest graduate, Harry James Evans Potter."

Students applauded all around and as Harry looked at them, he saw two familiar faces right at the corner, Lily and James Potter.

"Thanks."

Harry bowed and walked down the stairs, full of glee.

"Now I know, now I know, that someone really cares for me."

"Now let us call our next graduate...ah, yes, our very own, Ms. Hermione Lynn Granger."

Hermione stood up, fully nervous, but she walked up the stairs smiling with confidence.

She looked to catch Dumbledore walk up to her and shake her hand and walk away to his seat leaving Hermione in a puzzled position. Then McGonagall walked up to her, following her a levitating pillow.

"Miss Granger, you have been the greatest student I have ever met, even if it hurts me to have you graduate, you have earned it. You have answered every question I have asked, you have been a great helper, and you have been a great student. You have been an aid to Mr. Potter, in all his extreme missions, you have given him the strength and power he needed to move on, no matter what the circumstances, his studies, his friendships, his lovelife..."

Cho gasped and grinned happily....but suddenly said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahem, where was I? Oh yes, his lovelife, his dreams, his problems, and all his thoughts. You were a great friend, and I am now to bestow upon you, the graduating honor of accepting this medal from all of us in Hogwarts."

McGonagall placed the medal around Hermione's neck.

"Now I announce the graduate, Hermione Lynn Granger."

McGonagall smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good Luck."

"Thank you Professor."

Hermione bowed and smiled at the sound of applause. She has never felt this happy, of course, other than meeting Harry. She looked at the hall and looked at the smiling face that made her heart melt, Harry. She smiled back and tried to wipe away a tear, but it didn't matter. She was a graduate now. She doesn't have to feel nervous, scared, or any of those. She just has to feel.....loved. As she walked down the stairs, she stopped, turned around to McGonagall and the other teachers, and said, "Thank You."

They all bowed, even the greasy-haired Snape. Hermione snickered at the thought of it as she walked away slowly smiling.

DING DING DING DING DING!!!!

The Hogwarts Train was leaving. Leaving solemn faces, crying ones, desperate-to-death faces...all kinds of faces, actually. All the Professors were waiting out of the castle. Snape wasn't out there since he caught Hypothermia....which is impossible since it wasn't even cold outside.

Harry looked out the window and sighed miserably.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked at the young woman across from him.

"Nothing Hermione, don't worry."

Hermione moved closer to Harry.

"You're not telling me everything, Harry."

Harry looked at her but then looked back at the window.

"Come on, Harry, you don't have to hide anything from me."

Harry looked back at Hermione and hesitated.

"I'm just.....worried. I don't really know where to go....do I have to stay with the Dursleys or.....go to Sirius's.......forget it."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but you'll have to choose. Harry, I can't make the decision for you."

Hermione placed a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Just remember Dumbeldore's words, ok?"

Harry nodded as Hermione's arm moved away from Harry's shoulder.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1—1-1-1-1-1-1-1—1-1-1-1-1-1—1—1-1-1-1-1-

"Harry?"

Harry James Potter woke up to a voice he would never forget.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you want to check on Emily?"

"Why don't we do it together?"

Harry smiled at his wife, Hermione Lynn Granger Potter.

"Okay."

Harry stood up, stood by Hermione, and placed his arm around her slim waist. He kissed her forehead and walked down the hall to their 3-year old daughter's room.

--1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1—8 years later-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-

"Daddy? Mummy?"

Harry came behind his daughter and began tickling her. She laughed as Hermione came in the room.

"Emily? What 's the—"

Hermione stopped talking and started laughing since Harry started tickling her.

As Harry stopped, Emily asked,

"Do I have to go to Hogwarts or Beauxbaton?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry.

"You make your decision, Emily dear, it's okay whichever school you want."

As Hermione talked to Emily about it, it brought back the words that Harry could never forget:

'We are with you all the way.' 

(A/N: Okay, that is basically the last chapter for this, it's better than I expected it to be, I still don't know if I'm going to follow Emily all the way to her graduation...okay.....I'm not. I'm now not juggling two fics because, this....is.....officially....done. Thank youzz and You're Welcomezz are heard everywhere.....bye!! See ya at the 'Harry and Hermione: True Blue' fic! )


End file.
